


The Hidden Streamer

by MoonPhaseWrites



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Clay | Dream and Toby Smith | Tubbo are Siblings, DadSchlatt, Dadza, M/M, Secrets, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:23:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28724301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonPhaseWrites/pseuds/MoonPhaseWrites
Summary: Clay wasn't a popular guy.Dream was a well known masked streamer who barely any teen didn't know.Dream was just that a Dream.Clay was as real as any other teen could be.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 137





	1. Beginnings

“Thank you, everyone, for joining us this stream everyone. Talk again soon.” Dream said into his mic before ending the stream. 

“Good time on that last speed run Dreamy.” Sapnap’s voice ran into his ears from his headset. One could hear the roughness of the fact that he had talked for hours rough edges in the words had confirmed that. Dream chuckled at the excited voice of the sixteen-year-old. 

“Yeah Dream, you did really good on that last one,” the voice that spoke had a softened British lilt in his tone. When Dream looked at his second monitor, he smiled at softly the voice softly behind his profile picture 

Dream smiled softly looking at the two teen boys who were looking into their webcams as they talked. George and Sapnap had little more than the public on Dream, only knowing he was of close age to them. 

Dream left the call soon after, taking off his headphones with a deep sigh, relaxing truly into his chair. Pulling his sweatshirt further down his hands slumping softly into himself. He turned off his monitors and pulled himself from the chair he sat in walking to the door and opening the isolating object. When he stepped into the Hallway adjusting his glasses up his nose slightly more. His long shaggy hair floated softly into his eyes behind the rims of glass and plastic. Noise from the family gathered rose from downstairs. Dream could hear the shouts of his siblings and cousins in the lounge and the uproarious of his uncle and father in the adjoining kitchen. 

Dream was the principal of Manberg’s son. Thought to be rule-following teacher’s pet in school with his Uncle Phil being his own English left an undesirable impression in the social chain at school. This was the same reason Wilbur and Techno would have been on equal status as him if not for Techno’s extreme talent as a prodigy in every sport he would play and Wilbur’s unsurmountable musical potential. Dream was a lone wolf in school, isolated from peers and overlooked by teachers, he was an average student with nothing special beyond his relation to some staff members. 

The same relationship could not be seen in their home. Dream went from an over-looked Senior to the center of their close-knit social circle. He would be one of the first the hear Wilbur’s new song and could challenge Techno in games of Soccer or dance competitions they would hold. He would play with and encourage the youngest three of the family who were still not in high school yet. He would help Tubbo learn about Bees and raise a small bee colony on Uncle Phil’s farm, he was often coaching Tommy in sports with Drista or dragging the two off to work on their schoolwork as they often would not do such without the push. Dream would live in isolation anywhere but home. The only silence he could gain at home was when streaming. 

Dream walked downstairs to where his younger twin siblings and chaotic cousins were sprawled on the couch the TV lighting up their faces in the otherwise almost dark room. Dream smiled as he went to warn his uncle and dad that he was done with streaming for the evening. 

“Hey dad, hey Uncle Phil, my stream is over, it was pretty chill today.” Clay said walking over the give his dad a light side hug where he sat slumped on the table with a whiskey glass in hand. 

“Hey kid, Phil is going to take you all in tomorrow, I have a morning meeting across town with some other nearby school principals to discuss some upcoming stuff.” his father said returning his eldest’s hug. 

“Uncle J! Tell these brats food is served when it’s served and leave me alone!” Techno’s voice rang out from near the doorway. The three turned to see the three thirteen-year-old children trailing the teen five years older. Laughter was heard from the living room as Wilbur walked into the room all the others resided in. 

“Techno, leave the kids alone they are just... hungry” Wilbur said smirking at Dream. 

“Hungry enough for Techno and I to cook,” Dream asked smirk growing on his face looking towards his younger siblings and cousin. At once hopeful and pleading faces became looks of disgust and resentment looking straight at Dream and Wilbur. The two teens laughed as Phil stood with a sigh. 

“and this is why we end up here almost nightly for meals,” Phil announced exhaustion clear in his voice as he glanced at his brother-in-law who sat forehead resting on the table, too tired to even begin the process of making a meal for himself let alone six hungry teenagers that stood in the dining room. 

Dream laughed as he led the other five back to the TV whilst his Uncle Phil made dinner for the eight of them. Wilbur pulled out his earbuds, phone, and a notebook for his Revolutions in History class. Techno quickly fell back into the show they had earlier put on that soon led the younger three to follow suit. Dream pulled out his phone to get on Discord and message stream plans in the group chat with George and Sapnap.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day’s first period was English. Clay sat in his seat to the middle left. He sat where he disappeared best. 

At the front of the room sat George with his close school friends Alex, Nick (better known as Sapnap to Clay), and Karl. They were the popular kids. They took up the left corner of the room with Dream being the barrier between them and the kids who were slacking off completely in the back. Clay curled into himself in his seat as his Uncle entered the room. Wilbur and Techno were not far behind taking the front seats to the right of the popular kids. 

“Everyone gets into pairs, with the odd number there will be one group of three assigned.” his uncle projected to the class setting his stack of two folders, some loose papers, and a book on his desk. The class quickly split up as Dream put his forehead down on the desk knowing from experience his Uncle would assign him to some other group or allow him to work individually. 

“Clay, join Nick and George, since they are the closest group to you” Clay’s head shot up as most of the class turned to stare at him, “You all will be doing a project that will not be presented but will be graded. As seen in the book the authors mostly express the character’s emotions through a shared blog with their best friend. You all will be doing something similar making a blog and printing it out to give in. On this sheet, you will see a link for a free co-author blog at the top to use. Get in your groups and begin to discuss the outline, you have till Winter break to write twelve each. That gives you three and a half months to do this.” 

Dream looked down at his desk, chairs screeched, and whispers fluttered around as everyone prepared Elbows and arms appeared in Clay’s range of sight Clay glanced up to see Nick and George staring at him. 

“So, Clay, Nick’s parents don’t like people over when they aren’t home, and they are out for a conference tonight. Meanwhile, my brother has already commandeered the house for tonight, so can we go to yours after school to work on this?” George asked trying his best to keep eye contact with Clay’s own eyes. 

“Sure, but I’m not sure how quiet it will be” Clay muttered to the two boys barely audible among the sound of the classroom. 

“I’m sure it's not that bad Clay, what your cousins yell a lot when they visit or something?” Sapnap asks with a roll of his eyes. 

“Lemme just tell my dad,” Clay said with a sigh grabbing his phone to text Schlatt. 

School ended with no more surprises that day as Clay waited by the front of the school for his dad and the other two boys. Schlatt had promised his brother-in-law to pick up the youngest three so that Phil could take his elder twins back to Schlatt’s home to work on grading. 

George and Sapnap broke off from their small posse of friends and fans to join Clay on the low wall in front of the school. They awkwardly stood to his left George slightly in front of Sapnap. After a minute's pause conversation broke through. 

“Where’s your dad or uncle, Clay? I thought them working at the school would mean quick pick up.” Sapnap said glancing around George to look at Clay. 

“My dad is coming, my sibling and cousin’s school gets out twenty minutes before ours, so he went to pick them up first” Clay spoke up glancing at the two who seemed surprised by this information. 

“I didn’t realize you had sibling, Clay” 

“Yeah, two, Toby or Tubbo and Drista”, Clay responded to George, “and a younger cousin their age, Tommy, he is Wilbur and Techno’s younger brother” 

Both boys eyed Clay trying to figure him out as he quickly glanced at his phone before looking to the road in front of them. Getting up, he motioned to the other two boys leading them to a dark blue minivan. George and Sapnap glanced at each other as they saw their own principal turn to look behind himself in the car. Clay opened the door behind the driver’s side sliding all the way in to behind the passenger seat. George got in behind him, as Sapnap squished in behind George.


End file.
